reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Outfits in Redemption
This page NEEDS to be cleaned up and a lot of these pages either have to go buy-buy, get integrated or get a major face lift. I've only unlocked a few costumes, myself, and did not preorder the Gamestop code. But, so far, I've noticed that the Chaps aren't an article of clothing, but are part of the Bolland Twin Gang costume. The picture of the "chaps" is actually that costume. The Poncho is a costume where Marston just wears the poncho over his standard outfit. I don't believe there is a "Walton gang outfit, none of the silhouettes fit the hat. There is one of Marsten in a bowler cap that I can't figure out. There's also one called "Duster" which is the normal costume with a duster over it. Just thought I'd put in my two cents on this. CantRelax It don't work that way. You see something that needs fixing, go fix it. this is a wiki, and you have an account. also, you h ave the game. We europeans -- we don't . Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a great page editer and creator. I often phrase things poorly and sometimes am too opinionated. Plus, I don't know all the ropes for building pages correctly. So, I leave it to the experts and I put in information to help them out. Also, I thought your Europeans spoke that fancy French-English without all them agreement errors. CantRelax I'm not going to remove *any* page until I can verify what is and is not a seperate outfit. As I said, europeans get the game a few days later. Tomorrow, actually. Then, I will try to verify what needs a seperate page etc. That's why I said, if you don't like it, do it yourself. And keep your prejudice towards europeans to yourself man, I'm sorry, but that almost made my eyes bleed. Yeah, I see the spanish speak perfect french for instance Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Question What are the 9 outfits needed for 100%. I don't want to waste time trying to get unneeded outfits. Blinzy45 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) can u still get the master hunter outfit and if u can how do u go to gamestop and buy legands and killer or the other one plzz answer I don't know if you still need the help but to get 100% you only need the outfits that were shipped with the main game you don't need to unlock any downloaded outfit.Wharfmaster 04:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Theres a section in this article dedicated to the costmes required for 100%. Read that. Darth Hendrix 04:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I may be the only one who thinks this but i just wanted to say that i think that Red Dead Redemption should have another outfit for both Normal and Undead Nightmare. All the outfits in both are pretty awesome, but i think there should be another. For both John, Jack and also Undead John. Undead John only has 3 and sometimes all 3 get kinda boring. Like i said, i think it'd be kinda cool if Undead John can get another (before and after you beat the game) and it can also be possible to get it in the Original game as well. Bonecold99 (talk) 22:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC)